


A Pair of Idiots in Love Series. Episode Two. The one about the Leather Pants.

by Lourry_Tomyles



Series: A Pair of Idiots in Love [2]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Banter, Bottom Harry Styles, Bottom Louis Tomlinson, Domestic Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Harry Styles Smut, Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson Smut, Harry Tomlinson Smut, Larry Stylinson 2020, Larry Stylinson Is Real, Louis Styles Smut, Louis Tomlinson Smut, Louis dominates, Lovers, M/M, Made For Each Other, Oral Sex, Porn with Feelings, Teasing, at home with the Tomlinsons, larry smut, larry stylinson - Freeform, larry stylinson smut, lovers and friends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:08:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28067538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lourry_Tomyles/pseuds/Lourry_Tomyles
Summary: Louis is hard to ignore at the best of times. When he gets around in his new leather pants it is harder than ever. And so is Harry. Harry bought them as a present for both of them and can't wait to get dirty with his husband. The thing is, Adam the film guy can't ignore Louis either and Harry can't stand it.Another spicy day in the life of Larry Stylinson in 2020. If you enjoyed the first episode because of the good banter, humour, sexual tension and gratuitous smut, this episode won't disappoint.A snippet...“What do you think?” Louis asked doing a little twirl.Harry bit his lip again and spoke in a low tone “mmm I think you should come over here.” He smiled lazily.Lou laughed. “No seriously Haz, what do you think? Do you think I can pull these off? Or are they a bit much?”“I love them on you Boo, you look fucking hot.” Louis was effortlessly sexy, the way he held his beautiful lean body, the way he threw his head back when he laughed, the sassy little attitude. There was a reason Harry could never keep his hands off him...would love to hear your thoughts....All the love x
Relationships: Harry Styles & Louis Tomlinson, Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson, Harry Styles/Original Male Character(s), Louis Tomlinson/Original Male Character(s)
Series: A Pair of Idiots in Love [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2056104
Kudos: 45





	A Pair of Idiots in Love Series. Episode Two. The one about the Leather Pants.

Harry was sat on the couch trawling the internet looking at different fashion labels after talking with his stylist Harry Lambert that morning. He knew when his time with Gucci expired, he would most likely want to go for something totally different. Maybe something a bit harder, a bit edgier next time, like Gaultier or McQueen. Harry liked to stay ahead of the game, and he liked to change it up. If there was one thing Harry hated as an artist, it was being predictable so it was unlikely he would re-sign with Gucci for another season. He did love them though. His stylist had told him to start thinking about which way he wanted to go, because there were already offers coming in. Right now, Harry was anything but fashionable, sitting there in his grey tracksuit pants, no shirt and reading glasses. He hadn’t even brushed his hair today, so his curls were pronounced and falling into his face. But somehow, he still looked gorgeous.

It took about two seconds for Harry to fall in love with a pair of Versace leather pants. They looked so good, and quintessential rock star. They definitely had an 80’s vibe, more hard rock, think Axl Rose, Michael Hutchence and Jim Morrison. But he wouldn’t wear Versace, it was so Zayn. But he did know someone whose arse would look incredible in them.

“Babe, did you eat the last of the cherry yoghurt?” Lou was standing at the corner where the kitchen met the lounge room. His long hair held back with a headband.

“No, I don’t think so.” Harry answered without looking up.

“Oh, you don’t think so?” Louis questioned.

Harry looked at Louis. “that is what I said.”

“Oh shit, it must have been the ghost then. Can you please book in an exorcist while you’re online? One with 5-star reviews please.” Lou said rolling his eyes.

“Yep, what day?” Harry shot back, not looking up from his computer.

Louis huffed and turned back into the kitchen.

“I didn’t eat your stupid yoghurt” Harry called after him.

Lou reappeared. “You did. Obviously. Which is fine, just please can you not put the empty tub back in the fridge, cos I would have bought more had I known it was empty.”

“Well, I would have, if I’d eaten it. But I didn’t” Harry said to himself loud enough for Louis to hear.

“It’s not fucking rocket science Harold, it’s just general consideration for other people. Me specifically.” Louis said, rolling his eyes again.

Harry looked at him and held his hands open shrugging his shoulders. “I’m not arguing with you about fucking yoghurt.”

Louis glared at him and went back into the kitchen. He was mad now. Not about the yoghurt, but that Harry was so dismissive of him, so bloody passive aggressive. It made him livid. Just say you ate the stupid yoghurt and you accidentally put it back. It didn’t have to be a big deal. Don’t deny it! Ugh.

Louis threw away the empty yoghurt container and went back to the fridge to see what else his husband had put back empty. He found nothing. But he did pick up Harry’s favourite organic garlic hummus, emptied it into the bin and put the empty container back in the fridge. Sure, it was petty as hell, but Louis didn’t care right now. It made him feel better. If they were going to leave this unresolved by being passive aggressive Louis could play it every bit as good as Harry.

Louis put on his football boots, he needed to have a kick and get out of the house and away from Harry. He was already wearing football shorts and a TPWK t-shirt so he didn’t need to get changed. “C’mon Clifford.” He headed to the football goal and set up a row of balls, kicking them all repeatedly into the goal then trying to hit the cross bar. In between he would hurl Clifford’s ball into the distance, wearing out his excitable dog.

The property he and Harry had purchased back in 2017 when they got back together, was set on several acres and had a half-sized football pitch which the two of them loved to have a kick on. Lou in particular would head down there most days when he was at home. The house was beautiful and large, and most importantly secluded. They had remodelled Harry’s dream kitchen about a year ago, and it was finished with beautiful white marble counter tops and black cabinetry. The home had 6 bedrooms and 8 bathrooms and had two giant rumpus rooms, one of which they’d turned into a music room with a piano, guitars lined up against a wall, an old school record player and an incredible hifi system. They’d put in couches and a large round table that seated 10. Plenty of room to be creative. Harry was adamant that all the tables in their home be round because it was better for relationships if energy swirled in a round motion, rather than trying to get around corners. Maybe coincidently they had both written many great songs in that room, with some amazingly talented collaborators including one another. The ceilings in the home were very high, typical of Manor houses built at the turn of the century. There was a guest house, that had been added on in the 70’s which they were still thinking about renovating, but for now, if they had visitors, they let them enjoy the brown and orange retro furnishings.

As he was picking up Clifford’s ball, Louis noticed Gemma’s Range rover pulling up to the house. She saw Louis and immediately headed down to the pitch to see him.

“Hey beautiful!” Louis met her half-way, giving her a solid hug and kiss on the cheek. “Wasn’t expecting to see you today” he smiled warmly. Louis loved to hang out with Harry’s sister. She was so down to earth and really very intelligent. She and Louis had similar senses of humour, so they often laughed together.

“Oh, Harry called and asked me to pick something up for him while I was in the city. Just dropping it off.”

“something good I hope?” he pointed to the Versace bag she was holding.

“I don’t know if I am supposed to say” She smiled. “Come to the house for a cuppa?”

CHAPTER 2

Harry greeted his sister with a kiss on the cheek, but she recoiled from a cuddle. 

“I’m not cuddling you in the nude” She scoffed looking him up and down. 

“I’m wearing tracky’s!” Harry frowned. “but thank you so much for getting this for me.” he said taking the bag from her.

“What’s in the bag?” Louis asked dryly, still kind of annoyed about earlier.

“Well.” Harry smiled. “It’s one of those presents, that kind of looks like it’s for you, but it’s actually just as much for me”

“okay, right, right.” Louis nodded with pursed lips. “So, a present that is actually given with an agenda by someone who is actually selfish?”

“Ouch!” Gemma’s face grimaced. “What did I just walk into?”

“Nothing” Harry said, letting Louis’ sour comment wash over him.

“Something” Louis raised both eyebrows, fake smiling at Gemma.

“Fucking hell, babe, let it go. I beg of you.” Harry said sighing heavily.

“I have.” Louis fake smiled at him. “I’ll put the kettle on.”

“You clearly haven’t.” Harry rolled his eyes again.

“Actually, to be honest, I’m just gonna head off. I don’t know what this is” Gemma said motioning in circles with both her hands, “but I’m out.”

It was not the first time she’d seen them fighting. She knew from time to time they would engage in low level petty banter, taking swipes at one another, but it rarely escalated into anything serious.

“Fair enough. Well, thank you for collecting that shopping for me. Will we see you later this week for lunch? I’m back to LA for a couple of weeks for the film remember? I wanna see you before I go.” Harry hugged her this time and she recoiled laughing.

“Depends, if you two have sorted out your nonsense” Gemma admonished them. “Bye sweetheart” she gave Louis a kiss on the cheek and a hug. “Don’t take any of Harry’s shit” she said squeezing his arm.

“Bye Gem.” Louis smiled.

As Gemma approached the door, she did a 180. “I almost forgot. Can I get that yoghurt container?”

Both Harry and Louis looked confused, so she continued. “I ate the last of it when I was here dog sitting two days ago. Hope you don’t mind. Kept the container so I would know which one to get. It was delicious.”

Harry’s face was one of sheer delight as he started laughing loudly.

“No. I threw it away Gemma. It was Stoneman’s. That is the brand.” Louis said dryly, knowing he was going to pay for this. 

“Stoneman’s got it. Bye boys, love you both!”

As soon as she left, Harry turned to Lou with a look of total vindication and smugness and started laughing again. “HA!! Anything you’d like to say?”

“Yes.” Lou answered before pausing. “What’s in the bag?” he said completely ignoring what had just happened.

“A present for you my love.” Harry smirked. “Given with love from the selfish man who is your husband. Would you like to open it?” Harry held Lou’s gaze without blinking, still waiting for an apology that was not forthcoming.

“Maybe I will” Lou replied, reaching for the bag and looking Harry dead in the eye.

“Please do” Harry answered smugly.

Louis opened the package impatiently, excited to see what his love had bought him. His eyes lit up, he loved them immediately. “Oh my God babe! I’ve always wanted leather pants!!” He stroked the soft leather before throwing his arms around Harry’s neck, instantly forgetting their fight. “Thank you, I love them!” He hugged Harry tight.

“You’re welcome baby, I’m glad you like them” Harry wrapped his arms around Louis’ waist and kissed his neck, happy to get that response. He loved to do things to make Louis react that way.

“I do, I really do!” Louis was smiling so big.

“Go put them on” Harry encouraged.

He followed Louis to the bedroom and lay on the bed watching Lou slide out of his football shorts and wiggle into his new pants. His t-shirt was getting in the way when he was trying to do them up, so he pulled it off and threw it on the bed at Harry who was laying on his stomach, his head propped on one hand. Without thinking, Harry lifted it to his face, it smelled like Lou and sweat and sweetness from the grass he’d rolled in earlier when he was playing with Clifford. Harry smiled watching Lou check himself out in the mirror. He took his glasses off, so he could focus on Lou’s reflection which was several metres away. Lou looked good. Really good. The tight black leather hugged his legs and bum, and standing there with no shirt on, his outgrown covid hair pulled off his face with a headband, tattooed skin, he looked every bit the cool musician he was. Harry bit his lip. Looking at Lou’s bum in those pants he was reminded why he’d clicked ‘buy now.’ It was every bit as enticing and luscious as he suspected it would be and he felt a pang of lust dart straight to his groin.

“What do you think?” Louis asked doing a little twirl.

Harry bit his lip again and spoke in a low tone “mmm I think you should come over here.” He smiled lazily.

Lou laughed. “No seriously Haz, what do you think? Do you think I can pull these off? Or are they a bit much?”

“I love them on you Boo, you look fucking hot.” Louis was effortlessly sexy, the way he held his beautiful lean body, the way he threw his head back when he laughed, the sassy little attitude. There was a reason Harry could never keep his hands off him.

“so, you think I could wear them out and look okay?”

“Actually, I am not sure I want you to leave the house in them.” Harry frowned momentarily considering if he really wanted other men seeing his man looking that hot.

Lou giggled and covered his mouth shyly, loving Harry’s flattering comments. “Haz, be serious”

To a stranger looking at the two of them, it would be easy to think, from the way they still flirted shamelessly with one other, that they were still in the honeymoon phase of their relationship, not that they’d been a couple for the better part of the decade they’d known each other. The fire between them still burned stronger than ever and the chemistry was plain for everyone to see. It was obvious that they prioritised one another above everything else going on in their busy lives. Theirs was the epitome of a strong and mature relationship that had weathered substantial storms and was tempered by a genuine kindness and playfulness between them. It was magic to see.

Harry got up and moved behind his husband as he stood in front of the mirror. Still wearing only his tracky bottoms, he put both his hands on Louis’ shoulders and lent down so their heads were side by side. “Yes baby, I definitely think you could get away with them. Throw on your vans and a vintage tee and _maybe_ I will cope with you wearing these outside the house.”

“Why maybe? Will you be jealous?” Louis leaned back into Harry and they watched each other in the mirror. His small hand reached for Harry’s laurel leaves and he ran his fingertips over his favourite tattoo giving Harry goosebumps.

“it’s entirely possible” Harry giggled before kissing Louis on the neck.

“Why? because you won’t be the centre of attention?” Louis stirred.

“No! because you’ll be getting too much attention from people who aren’t me.”

Lou’s response was to rub his perky bum across Harry’s crotch playfully. He immediately noticed that Harry was already hard. “So, you like them then?” he asked innocently, brushing over Harry’s cock again causing Harry to groan and lean back to watch the view.

“Well, you may recall, I did say they were a present for me as well as you.” Harry smiled not taking his eyes off Lou’s arse.

“Yeah, and I may have unfairly accused you of being selfish.” Lou giggled.

“Yes” Harry squeezed Lou’s bum making him jump. “and you never said sorry either, by the way.”

“I’m sorry for calling you selfish baby” Louis giggled nervously, hoping he wasn’t about to be tickled as Harry’s hands slid under his arms and around his waist.

“and what else?” Harry raised his eyebrows before lowering his mouth to Louis’ neck and kissing it the way Lou liked.

Louis reached his hand up, so it was around Harry’s neck. In case his knees went out from under him. God he was a sucker for neck kisses. “What? Is there something else I need to be sorry for?”

“Ahem,” Harry started dramatically “…for the false accusations…” he said kissing Lou’s neck again “…relating to cherry yoghurt.” This time as he kissed Lou’s neck, he slid his big hands across Lou’s flat tummy and abdomen towards the button of those pants.

Lou pushed his hand away and rubbed his arse on Harry once more. “Well, it does seem like something you’d do baby, to be fair. So you can understand my mistake.” Louis giggled out loud, knowing Harry would be incensed at this. Sure enough his face told the story.

“Are you joking? That is outrageous! How very dare you!” Harry pretended to be offended and it made Louis giggle more.

Louis turned around to face Harry, still laughing. He wrapped his tattooed arms around Harry’s neck.

“I’m starting to lose count of the apologies you owe me actually, there are so bloody many.” Harry smirked.

“Oh stop complaining Harry!” Louis said cheekily “Do I need to find you something else to do with that mouth to hush you up?”

They were a vision, standing there smiling at each other like idiots. Louis, in his leather pants, his hair a mess looking up at Harry wearing only his grey trackies, his tattooed body tall and broad, toned from all the yoga and the Pilates. 

Harry looked at Lou’s lips as his hands went back to his bum pulling their hips together, forcing their hard cocks together. “Definitely.”

Lou pulled Harry’s neck down and found his lips kissing him passionately. Their hands went to each other’s dicks, rubbing and squeezing through their clothes. After a minute of frantic kissing, Harry dropped his hands to the back of Lou’s thighs and lifted him. Louis instantly wrapped his legs around Harry’s waist, still kissing him as Harry carried him over to a set of drawers where he set Lou down on the edge. 

“Baby could you be any hotter?” Harry growled into his ear.

“Could you?” Louis raised his hips as Harry grabbed the back of his pants and in one swift motion pulled them down to his thighs, leaving him exposed. 

Without breaking eye contact Harry dropped to his knees and lowered his mouth to Lou’s cock and licked and kissed it. He wrapped his lips around it and sucked gently. Lou moaned as his hands went straight to Harry’s curls, maintaining eye contact the entire time. Lou bit his lip and Harry closed his eyes, one hand around Lou’s dick while he sucked, the other tugging gently on his balls. Lou watched Harry and him in the mirror, damn it was hot.

He jolted suddenly and Harry almost bit his dick off when the doorbell rang and scared the shit out of the two of them.

“The fuck!” Louis exclaimed. “Are we expecting anyone?”

“Um no, not til Friday” Harry frowned as Lou stood up to get his phone and check the virtual door assistant.

“Seriously babe? It IS Friday”

“Shit.”

Sure enough, Louis saw Harry’s manager Jeff and two producers were at the door.

“For fucks sake” Louis was clearly disappointed.

“I need something less hobo than these tracky pants” Harry muttered as he frantically searched for anything else to wear. He threw on jeans and a patterned shirt, but nothing else. He was flying free under those jeans. He ruffled his hair in the mirror, do I look okay babe?

“Fine”. Louis confirmed, buttoning his pants back up. The truth was he thought Harry could have worn the trackies and still been the hottest person in the room, but he was too irritated with him right now to pay him a compliment.

Harry turned and ran out of the room to let his visitors in. “Probably be a couple of hours babe.” He called behind him. After a few steps he turned and ran back to kiss Louis on the lips. “I’m really sorry Angel. I thought it was tomorrow.”

Louis half smiled at him. It was all he could manage.

“I am not done with you by the way” Harry grinned, kissing him again.

Louis just nodded.

“Come down and say hi to Jeff and the other dudes.” Harry ran out of the room a second time, and he was almost out the door when he halted abruptly and turned to look at Lou. “But don’t wear those pants.” Harry poked out his tongue.

“Get out of here you dickhead” Louis laughed as the doorbell rang again. 

“love you!” Harry hollered while running down the stairs.

“Yep, love you too” Louis said quietly to no one in particular.

CHAPTER 3

Louis knew the drill. There are a set of unspoken rules that come into play when you are in a secret relationship with someone. The only people allowed into their home were people who knew about them and could be trusted not to ‘out’ them. If those people brought outsiders, like Jeff had today, he had to be completely sure those people could be trusted. There was actually very little risk with people in the music industry however. It was incredibly bad form to out any artist, and it was basically career suicide to do so. Breaching the trust of an artist or musician by publicly revealing their sexual preferences without their consent would be unforgivable and you would never work in the industry again. Ever. Besides, both Louis and Harry were hot commodities, so no one was stupid enough to blow their chances of working with either of them by outing them. So, if Jeff brought dudes, it was safe for Lou to go down and meet them. They were probably just interested in making loads of money anyways. Squares, Harry and Lou called them. People in the industry who were neither musicians nor especially interested in the music, who were far more interested in making money than art.

Lou threw on a Motley Crue t-shirt and gave his dick a squeeze to make sure it was back to normal and gave no hints of what he and Harry had been doing when the visitors arrived.

He headed down the stairs and towards the voices.

“Louisssss!” Jeff enthused.

“Alright mate” Louis held out his hand and was drawn into a bro hug from Jeff.

“great to see you! Louis let me introduce you. This is Ian and Colin from Harry’s label.”

Louis shook their hands and said hello. This sucked. He wanted to be fucking his husband, not meeting squares who were going to be keeping them apart for a few hours.

Sensing Lou’s lack of enthusiasm as he made small talk with the squares, Harry wanted to get the meeting started, so he could return to his husband in those hot AF pants. No sooner had he thought it, a frown came across Harry’s brow as he realised Louis was still wearing the pants. He looked Lou up and down. He really did look spectacular in them. Harry opened his eyes wide for a second to stop himself from obviously leering at his lover. Concentrate on the job he told himself. “Come on, let’s get this show on the road.” He motioned for Jeff and the others to follow.

Louis smiled politely at them as they headed into the music room. Harry winked at him and mouthed ‘I love you’ before closing the door and Lou blew him a kiss back. Thank Christ Harry had rescued him. Lou hated making small talk with industry people at the best of times, even less when they were intruding on his time with Harry. Obviously, he did what he had to, but unlike Harry who was almost always in the mood to be charming and engaging with virtually anyone, Lou didn’t particularly enjoy meeting new people. Now he was a solo artist without the other boys there as a buffer, he found it extra awkward and uncomfortable and never really knew what to say other than mindless small talk which he hated. He was kind of introverted like that.

No sooner had Harry closed the door did Jeff open it. “Louis” he said, walking over to him. “I’m so sorry to be a nuisance, but the film guy Adam is running a bit late. Is there any possibility you could pretty please bring him in when he arrives? I mean, only if it’s okay.”

“Sure.” Louis fake smiled. Jeff was a good guy, hell Louis actually really liked him. But to interrupt his time with Harry and now ask for favours…talk about stretching the friendship.

Louis walked around the kitchen for a minute. He was at a loss. If he’d known Harry’s meeting was today, he would have spent the day with his sisters or his mates. Ugh, Lou hated this feeling. What was he supposed to do with himself for the rest of the day? And now he had to hang around and wait for this guy. Jeez.

He knew the meeting would likely go on for hours, and the unspoken rule between him and Harry was that if you are working, you are working. No interruptions. No needy texts or calls from bored partners. Both Louis and Harry were on the same page about that. This included boring meetings. The pair agreed that if you are working, particularly if you are creating, you need space and time to be fully immersed. There was no time limit when it came to the creative process. If one of them locked themselves in that room or a studio somewhere for days, then so be it. The one who was locked out, was happy their baby was doing something that set their soul on fire. When you are in the zone, you just go for it and be happy you have a partner who understands and gets it. 

And that was typical Louis and Harry. That’s why they worked so damn well. Because they got each other, and they shared the same passion and dedication for their craft. Inevitably the one who was in the zone would reach out, because so much of the music they both wrote was about the other, so they were in each other’s thoughts constantly whether they were working or not. But they never put limits on one another’s work, or ambitions. Rather they were each other’s biggest fans, incredibly supportive and unfailingly devoted. The admiration they had for one another’s work was limitless.

So, while Louis was absolutely inconvenienced that Harry had gotten the day wrong and he now had one less day to spend with him before he flew back out to the DWD film set, Louis didn’t begrudge him the time he spent working. Louis missed Harry a lot when he was away. And it was mostly Harry who was away because he was aggressive about outdoing himself. He was extraordinarily ambitious and always had another new idea or project to work on. Harry was driven to chase one project after another, and Louis loved watching Harry conquer the world. It was where Harry thrived, in that busy, ambitious, extroverted space. Interestingly, Harry’s solo projects really only took off after he and Louis got back together in December 2016, because his confidence with Lou back in his corner skyrocketed. Lou on the other hand, preferred to keep his circle small and for now his music was still his first priority above anything else. Harry supported him completely, because he could see how happy Lou was and his husband’s happiness meant everything to him. 

It could be incredibly annoying when Harry was away so much. But it certainly kept things exciting between them. They had their two-week rule which meant they would never go more than two weeks apart. And when they did come back together whether it was at one of their houses in LA or London, or in a city where one of them was working, there were stories to tell, new places to visit, not to mention the excitement of seeing your favourite person in the world after time apart.

Lou’s thoughts were interrupted by a deep voice. “Hi, sorry to intrude.” The words were spoken by a very handsome tall man around 30 years old. Taller than Harry, with tanned olive skin and warm brown eyes. His hair was pulled into a ponytail and Louis couldn’t help but notice that he was strikingly attractive.

“Oh, hi” Louis replied startled. “Are you the film bloke?”

“That’s me. I hope it’s okay that I let myself in, the door was open. So sorry I am late, I completely miscalculated the time to get here.”

Louis smiled. It was refreshing to meet someone who owned their shit rather than trying to blame someone or something else for their fuck up.

“Shouldn’t be a drama I wouldn’t think. They’ve not long been in the room over there.” He pointed to the double doors

“Thank you, I appreciate it. I’m Adam by the way …It’s Louis, right?”

“Shit, yeah, sorry, I’m Louis yeah.” They shook hands and Adam smiled, revealing a perfect set of teeth and two very cute dimples.

“You don’t remember me, do you?”

“Ummm” …Louis searched his face and although he looked familiar, he was uncertain where he knew him from. “Sorry mate.” Lou finally answered scrunching up his face and shrugging his shoulders.

“Pretty rude isn’t it?” Adam said with a deadpan expression.

Before Louis could tell him off Adam laughed softly. “I’m joking Louis. I’m taking the piss.”

Lou should have been annoyed but Adam’s laugh was so sincere that he softened and smiled instead.

“I’m glad you’re here actually, I wasn’t sure if you would be.” Adam continued

“Why is that?” Louis was curious.

“Well, if I am honest, I am a really big fan of your work. My wife is too. Like Harry is great too obviously, but I really love the stuff you’re putting out there, it’s awesome, got a bit of an Oasis vibe going on. I’m into it.” Adam offered earnestly.

“That’s cool, thanks man, that’s really nice of you.” Louis was flattered, taking a seat on the kitchen counter.

The two men talked about Oasis and Brit pop for a couple of minutes and Adam told a funny story about when he had worked with Brandon Flowers from The Killers.

As he did, he waved his hands around animatedly, accidentally squeezing the water bottle he was holding and splashing Lou in the eye and getting water all over him and his new pants. Louis laughed loudly and lifted up the hem of his t shirt to wipe his eye, revealing his naked belly. Adam grabbed a napkin from the counter and wiped the water from his thigh.

“Oh…erm…my apologies for interrupting you. Sorry.” It was Harry. And he wasn’t laughing. Who the hell was this gorgeous man laughing with his husband and touching his thigh? And why the hell was Louis sitting on the countertop lifting his shirt up and being fucking adorable?

Neither of them had heard Harry approach during the kerfuffle.

“I’m Harry” he fake smiled at Adam. He looked the man up and down pretending not to notice how handsome he was or that he was exactly Lou’s type, tall and obviously entertaining. Harry felt a surge of jealousy.

Adam extended his hand and they shook hands. He was taller than Harry and broader.

Harry gestured towards Louis. “I see you’ve met my husband” He fake smiled more.

“I have” Adam smiled looking at Harry. His eyes drifted to Louis and his smile got bigger. “And not for the first time either. We did actually meet once before when he was filming the Just Hold On video, but I wouldn’t expect you to remember that.” He started his sentence talking to Harry but finished it with his gaze on Louis.

Louis tilted his head obviously trying to recall Adam.

“it was ages ago, we didn’t really get to talk too much” He smiled at Louis.

“Yeah, you do tend to meet a whole lot of people working on those things.” Louis offered as a way of explaining why he didn’t remember Adam.

“Babe, you gotta hear Adam’s story about the Killers.” Louis changed the subject and started laughing while he spoke.

“Oh, I look forward to it” Harry said, obviously salty. “Are you ready to come through now, or shall I leave you two to talk some more?”

“No no it’s fine.” Louis smiled at Harry, knowing exactly what was up. 

“My apologies Harry, your husband is so charming I lost track of the time completely.”

“Aww” Lou blushed.

Harry didn’t acknowledge the comment and started to walk back to the room, and Adam sensing his hostility, followed. “I hope I get to see you again Lou” he said, as he followed Harry through the doors. 

_Lou? LOU?_ You’ve known my husband for a few minutes, and you are calling him Lou, rubbing his thigh and openly flirting with him in front of me? Harry was not impressed.

Adam looked back at Louis sitting on the countertop. “Cool pants by the way” he smiled.

Harry avoided looking at Louis and closed the door.

Oh dear. Louis could tell as soon as he’d seen Harry that he was jealous. He was almost as bad at hiding his emotions as Louis was. He could tell from Harry’s expression, his tone and his hostility towards Adam. Poor Adam didn’t really stand a chance now. As friendly as Harry was, he was easily jealous. He could be petty and hold a grudge. It was stupid though, as there was literally nothing to be jealous about. Nothing had happened, just a funny story and a laugh. What was the big deal?

Louis didn’t think about it anymore. He changed into some board shorts and went to play on his Xbox for a few hours. At around 6pm he went and heated up some vegetable lasagne his husband had made the previous evening, eating it straight out of the dish while he walked around on the patio kicking tennis balls out on to the lawn which Clifford would chase after and bring back excitedly.

He sat on one of the loungers by the pool and closed his eyes, enjoying the sounds of the birds and the country.

“Knock knock”

He opened his eyes to see Adam and Jeff coming over, they were carrying three coronas.

“Alright lads, how was the meeting?’ Louis smiled. “Pull up a pew.”

The two of them sat on loungers either side of Lou and Jeff handed him one of the beers.

“Good mate, mostly productive” Jeff answered.

“Where’s Harry?”

“Seeing the squares out.” Jeff motioned towards the front of the house.

“what have you thought of this time Jeff to keep him away from me? What project will he be working on and in what part of the world?” Louis knew they would have been discussing how Harry should spend December and January and filling up his calendar.

“Nothing” Jeff laughed. “He wants to stay home for a while. He’s promised the radio guys he’d do Jingle Bell Ball, and he wants to be here for your birthday and Christmas. Then you’ll get at least a month of domestic bliss before we get stuck into anything else. Should know by Feb whether you two can travel again and finish your dates. Then you won’t see each other for quite a while”

Jeff was referring to both of their tours, which had tons of dates to be rescheduled due to the pandemic.

“Oh that will be rough” Adam looked sympathetic.

“Rough on Jeff and my manager Matt to try and make those dates work so me and Harry can steal a few days here and there.” Lou shrugged. “Definitely keen to get back out there and see the fans. Both of us are.”

“What’s after touring Lou?” Adam asked

“Another album. Been working on it.” Lou smiled

“Can’t wait to hear it. Happy to give the new songs a listen if you want some objective feedback” Adam offered.

“yeah maybe, thank you…. it’s always a bit terrifying putting your new work out there, but the fans are good to me. They would tell me it was gold even if it was rubbish.” Lou smiled.

“What about a movie Louis?” Adam suggested. “Would you consider that?”

Louis started laughing. “Nah mate, I will leave that to Harry.”

“Why no?” Jeff chimed in.

“I am not an actor.” Louis shook his head.

“Well I would – respectfully – beg to differ Louis. You’re an entertainer.” Jeff went on.

“I would beg to differ too.” It was Harry coming to join them. “After all, you’ve been acting straight for the last ten years” he half smiled at Louis.

“well yeah, I mean I would never say never. But it would have to be the right project” Lou smiled at Harry, happy to see him, but Harry didn’t notice, he was sitting his beer on the ground so he could adjust his lounger.

“What if it was a project where it was everyone’s first movie? There’s a first-time director I am thinking about. Could be fun, we all just learn a lot and have some laughs along the way maybe?” Adam continued.

“Yeah maybe” Louis shrugged. 

“Would be low budget so probably don’t expect anything too fancy. We could donate some profits to your favourite charity.”

“Yeah I would consider that” Lou nodded.

“Can I send you a script?”

“Yeah, you can send it to me, but I am not promising you anything.” Louis answered.

“Send it Adam.” Harry said laying back in his chair eyes to the sky. “Just look at it Lou, and if it sucks we will find Adam and punch him in the face.”

They all laughed before Lou said “Okay fine, I will look at it.”

“Perfect.” Adam smiled reaching forward to shake Louis’ hand. “I’ll send the script over. I’d really love to work with you.”

After a few minutes of chit chat Jeff and Adam got up to leave. “Always good to see you my brothers” Jeff said getting up. Jeff bro hugged Harry first then Louis. Adam bro hugged Louis “I’ll be in touch” he said then he shook Harry’s hand ‘It was a pleasure man, thanks for having me at your home.”

Harry smiled back warmly this time “oh, well thanks so much for making the trip.”

As soon as they were out of sight, Harry took his clothes off and dived naked into the pool. He swam to the edge of the pool where he looked at Louis.

“Come in?”

“Sure. You okay?” Lou looked down at him.

“Yeah, why wouldn’t I be?” Harry said without a hint of emotion. Louis couldn’t tell if Harry was salty or not.

“Because you are acting weird.” Lou offered.

“Weird how?” Harry shrugged.

“Like aloof weird. You’re doing that annoying thing you do, like when you have something you wanna say but you don’t say it and instead you act all weird and sulky.” Lou hated it when Harry did that, even though he was guilty of it himself sometimes.

“No, I’m okay.” Harry shook his head pulling a face like he had no idea what Louis was on about “I promise” he reassured him.

“okay. If you say so” Lou didn’t want to argue with Harry. He wanted to cuddle him and have a nice evening.

“I do. Can you get in now?” Harry asked.

“Sure. Do you want another beer before I do?” Lou swirled around the last of his beer and turned to walk back to the house.

“Yes. And can you bring that hummus and the vegan crackers?” Harry called after him.

When he returned, Lou set the beers on the side of the pool, took his clothes off and jumped in.

“Tell me what has upset you.” Lou said softly putting his hand on Harry’s shoulder.

“I am not upset.” Harry said looking down into the water. 

“Harry.” Louis replied sternly, letting Harry know he wasn’t going to be putting up with his bullshit all evening.

“I am not upset, I am embarrassed.” Harry glanced up at him.

“Why?” Louis’ face was still stern.

“Because I was so jealous over Adam towelling you down” he said looking down again.

“Oh my God Harry, he wiped water off my pants with a paper towel. He most certainly did not towel me down” Louis said trying not to laugh.

“Anyway, I know I overreacted and that I was stupid” Harry said looking into Lou’s eyes.

“Okay, well I am glad to hear that. Because I could be working on this fucking movie with him.” Lou laughed.

“I want that for you baby if you like the idea of it. I trust you, so it’s not a thing for me.” Harry pulled Lou close to him.

“Good. I’m proud of you. He is a good looking guy, but you don’t need to worry. You know I am devoted to you. To us.”

He handed Harry a beer. “To us” he smiled clinking his bottle against Harrys.

“To us baby” Harry kissed his lips.

“He is straight anyways, he has a wife.” Louis added.

“I figured when he showed me a picture of his kids and wife.” Harry chuckled sheepishly.

Lou just smiled. “Mmhmm.”

“Lou You forgot my hummus.” Harry frowned. 

“We don’t have any babe” Louis didn’t look at him.

“We do! I just saw it when I got those beers before.” Harry was nodding. 

“No it’s empty.”

“What?”

“It’s empty. I threw it away and put the empty container back in the fridge when I was mad at you about the yoghurt.” Lou shrugged.

Harrys eyes grew large for a second. “WOT?” he burst out laughing. “I swear I married an idiot.”

“As did I!” Louis giggled.

“My idiot is ridiculous but looks damn good in leather pants” Harry was still shaking his head.

“My idiot is a jealous fool with the face of an angel and a voice like heaven.” Louis shrugged again as they both started laughing.

Louis climbed on Harrys back and they play wrestled a bit and stayed in the pool too long until the skin on their hands and feet turned wrinkly. The pool lights came on automatically as the sun faded away.

Harry climbed out first. “Shit we don’t have towels.”

“Meh” Louis said climbing out after him and laying on the day bed. “I’ll just drip dry here for a bit. Harry lay next to him taking his hand. They lay there in silence for some time looking at the sky together. Feeling the chill on his wet skin as the air temperature dropped with the darkness, Harry rolled into Louis who wrapped his arm around him to keep him warm, kissing him on the forehead. Harry tilted his head up to kiss Lou’s cheek.

Lou kissed Harry on the lips. Just a soft kiss as his fingertips stroked Harry’s neck behind his ear.

“I like you Boo. I really like you.” Harry whispered, looking back at the stars. Louis loved hearing that. It was different from I love you, but there had been occasions in the past where they’d loved each other madly but struggled to like one another.

“I’m glad Baby. I like you too. So much.” Louis was still stroking Harry’s neck and kissed his forehead again.

Harry reached up to kiss his husband again, more intensely this time. More deeply. Then he did it again. And again. The way Harry kissed him, still gave Lou butterflies after all this time and he couldn’t stop his body responding. As they lay there naked, there was no disguising the effect Harry was having on him. His hands moved down Harrys back and he sunk his fingers into his flesh giving it a squeeze. Lou’s hands moved around to Harry’s front, across his chest and stomach and down to his dick which was every bit as hard as his own. He pushed Harry’s hip forcing him backwards.

Harry rolled onto his back and Louis straddled him leaning forward to kiss him. Harry grabbed both of their cocks in his big hands and rubbed them together slowly and teasingly. Louis’ mouth went straight to Harry’s neck and he bit it softly.

Harry waited to see what Lou wanted to do. He would let him lead tonight. Harry could tell he was wound up by how aggressive he was being.

Being with Lou was exciting, never predictable. It was always fun and you just never knew what was going to happen next. As a lover he was very much the same. Their sex life was anything but routine or boring.

“Been waiting for this all day” Lou breathed.

“Sorry I left you hanging honey” Harry returned.

“Maybe I’ll leave you hanging this time.” Louis whispered into his ear.

“Do what you want with me Angel. I’m all yours.”

The words excited Lou, he knew Harry would give him what he wanted, whatever that was.

“I wanna fuck you” he looked Harry dead in the eye, his pupils wide. “But I also wanna be fucked.”

Harry bit his lip as he grinned. He reached for the lube he’d seen Louis bring down earlier instead of hummus. Lou took it from him and put some in his hand then smeared it over Harry’s dick. He positioned himself above Harry’s cock and started gliding it over his hole.

Jesus, he didn’t even ask for Harry’s fingers first, he was going straight for the dick. Lou pushed Harry’s hand away as he reached for Lou’s cock whispering “Just let me ride you for a minute.” Harry put his hands behind his head and just took in the view of his gorgeous husband, it was ridiculous how beautiful he was. Lou was next level sexy. Lou worked his way onto Harry’s dick little by little until he was all the way in. They both moaned. He reached for Harry’s hands to balance himself and rode Harry like that for a few minutes. Harry was so turned on by the sight of him, riding his cock, looking like he couldn’t get enough of it. Fuck, it made him throb, too hard too fast. He grabbed Louis by the hips and thrust into him forcefully as Louis stroked his own knob.

“Stop babe. Gotta stop for a sec” Louis ordered after a few minutes, knowing Harry would cum if he kept thrusting like that. And he probably would too.

Harry stopped dead and closed his eyes, biting down on his lip trying to think of anything else but how much he wanted to smash his cock into Louis.

“I don’t want us to come yet” Lou whispered. They both lay there still for a minute, waiting for the throbbing to subside. Louis rocked back and forth a few more times before climbing off Harry. He tapped Harry on the side of his bum, and Harry lifted his hips enough for Louis to slide a pillow under them, making everything far more accessible.

“Be gentle with me baby” Harry whispered, biting on his index finger. He was far more used to being the top, so there was no way he could get straight into it like Louis just had.

“Of course” Louis whispered back, leaning in for a kiss before lubing up Harry. He started with a finger, which was easy for Harry, he almost always got some p-spot action with every blow job. Slowly Louis entered another finger taking his cues from Harry’s breathing until they were all the way in. He worked them in and out, stretching Harry a little more each time.

“Take me Lou” Harry moaned.

For some reason it made Louis crazy hot when Harry used his name as he fucked him. He did as Harry asked and lubed them both up generously again before slowly working his cock into Harry.

“you okay darlin?” Lou checked in, his eyes watching Harry’s face for any sign that he was hurting him as he pushed all the way in.

“Yes. Oh god yes” Harry moaned. “Fuck me Lou.”

Lou thrust into Harry a little harder keeping an eye on his face the whole time. Jesus his husband was sexy as fuck.

Harry threw his head back and arched his back ensuring that Louis rubbed his p-spot with every stroke. Lou wrapped a hand around Harry’s dick and pulled it in rhythm with his thrusting.

Harry’s body was on fire, he loved having Louis in him, it felt like all his nerve endings would explode any second.

After a few minutes, Lou lifted Harry’s hips further so he could get deeper inside. Harry groaned before lifting his head to look at Lou. His eyes were wild, his hair was a mess, and his face hid none of his excitement. Harry loved to watch him while they fucked.

Feeling Lou deeper in him pushed Harry to the edge. “Fuck me babe, please don’t stop” he breathed. “Cum with me Lou.” he got the words out between moans.

“Jesus babe, oh fuck…” Harry moaned a few seconds later as Lou’s hand tightened around his cock, stroking it a bit faster. Harry’s head fell back, and he felt himself explode, his body shuddering uncontrollably from the pleasure. 

The sight and sound of Harry exploding in ecstasy was all Louis needed to push him over the edge and he leaned over Harry, smashing him extra hard as he came immediately after.

Louis collapsed onto Harry and felt his load on his belly, but he didn’t care a bit. The two of them were a mess and neither of them were bothered.

Harry stroked Louis’ hair as they lay quietly, he broke the silence. “Tea or wine after a shower?”

“Tea” Louis replied.

“Will you make it?” Harry asked.

“Of course Darlin.” Lou smiled. “The Crown or Vikings?” Lou added.

“The Crown.” Harry didn’t hesitate.

“let’s do it.” Louis kissed Harry's hand.

"Can we get pizza too? I'm famished" Harry kissed Lou's 28 tattoo and the pair got up and went back into the house.

Clifford walked in behind them ready to settle in for the evening. Just another cosy night in the Tomlinson household.


End file.
